


Guardian Angel

by NoxyHart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Young Sam is running from danger when he's saved by a blonde guy with wings. What follows is Sam's encounters with the man who save him over the years.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story based on a picture of BAMF Gabriel holding and injured Child Sam.
> 
> PS. Don't own it.

**Who Are You?**

Sam ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He knew he should have listened to his older brother but he had wanted to help Dean on his hunt so bad that he had snuck out anyway. Now he was running for his life from two very different creatures. Turning down an alleyway Sam headed for the far end only to panic when he realized that it was a dead end. Not knowing what else to do he ducked down behind one of the large garbage bin, gripping the knife he was carrying hard.

There were the sounds of footsteps and then laughter. Sam tried to calm his breathing and remember what little bit of training that Dean and done with him. The footsteps came closer and Sam looked at the far end of the alley; maybe he could run past them. He waited until he was sure they were past him before he made a break for it. 

Sam had only gone two steps when something tripped him and sent him flying. He cried out as his knee hit the pavement hard, tearing his pants and ripping his pants. A hand fisted into the hood of his jacket and yanked him to his feet. He got to see rows of sharp teeth before he was suddenly yanked away.

“Looks like we found dinner!” Said a tall black haired man.

“Why’d you take the brat?!” Asked the blonde man that was built like a mountain.

“Why do you think? I found him first so I get first bite.” The first man said, baring rows of fangs; a vampire.

“Fuck that!” Said the blonde as he yanked Sam back. “I get his heart first then you get the blood. I ain’t have your leftovers again!”

“Leftovers?! You fleabag! How dare you?!” He snapped yanked Sam away again.

“Let me go!” Sam yelled. “SOMEONE HELP ME!”

The vampire turned and slapped Sam hard, busting his cheek open and sending him to the pavement. “Shut your mouth food!”

The werewolf growled and snarled at the vampire before the vampire hissed back. Sam watched in fear until suddenly he was picked up and held close to someone. Still terrified he clung to his savior, who had one arm under him and the other was holding his bad knee up. He was still shaking when the most beautiful golden feathers came up and wrapped around him making him feel safer. Sam glance up to see a blonde man glaring at the two that were fighting over him and it made Sam wonder why this man was protecting him.

The two finally seemed to notice that they weren’t alone. They both turned to the one holding Sam. They both looked shocked and Sam realized why. The blonde man holding him had appeared in the closed off end of the alleyway. He had just appeared with no noise or anything. Sam let out a scared whimper and they both seemed to come to and began growling at the newcomer, baring their fangs.

“Back off! That brat is ours!” The vampire snapped.

“Funny. If he’s yours then why is he so scared of you?” The man asked, almost snapping at them himself.

“Just give us the kid and we won’t kill you.” The werewolf threatened.

“Please. You couldn’t kill me even If I gave you a head start.” The man said. “Then again I expect nothing less from a pair of fledglings.”

“We may be young but we can still kill you!” The werewolf snapped only to be thrown with a simple wave of the man’s hand.

The vampire looked shocked. “What the hell are you?!”

The air grew stifling and the man’s six golden wings flared out.. “I am someone who can destroy you both without even blinking.”

The two freaked out and began to run and those golden wings blocked Sam’s sight and there was a strange splattering noise before silence. The man turned around and began looking Sam over, tutting over the wounds on his knee and cheek. He shook his head and sat Sam down and ran his finger gently over the wounds and they vanished. He even went as far as fixing the torn pants.

“There we go. Good as new. How you feeling there Champ?” The man asked, ruffling Sam’s hair.

Sam stared up at him. “Who are you?”

The man smirked. “Just a concerned passerby. Heard you scream and came to help.”

Sam sent him a look of disbelief. “What’s your name?”

“You can call me Gabe.” The man said. “It’s the closest thing to my real name that you could pronounce.”

“What are you?” Sam asked, reaching out to touch those warm and soft golden wings.

Gabe let him with a smile, even going as far as stretching them out so Sam could have a good look at them. “Would you believe that I’m an angel?”

“Yeah right.” Sam said, curling his fingers into those soft feathers. “My dad said angels don’t exist.”

“And let me guess… Your dad knows everything right?” The blonde asked with a smile.

“Yeah. He’s a hunter and he’s teaching both my brother and me how to hunt too!” Sam said getting excited.

“Which explains why you’re out here with just a knife getting chased by a vampire and werewolf.” Gabe said with a smirk, his gold eyes shining.

Sam turned bright red. “I was just trying to help.”

Gabe laughed. “You remind me of me. Us younger brothers tend to always find a way to get into trouble. I have three older brothers.”

“That must be so cool.” Sam said. 

“Not so much. They like to fight.” Gabe said. “Maybe I should get you back home before anyone realizes that you’re missing.”

Sam opened his mouth to agree but his stomach let out a loud growl making Gabe laugh again. Sam turned bright red and ducked his head. Gabe came over and picked Sam up and held him close again. He flapped his wings and suddenly they were outside a buffet.

“How about before I send you home I feed you? You look like you could use some meat on those skinny bones.” Gabe said carrying Sam inside and paying for the two of them to eat.

Sam was quick to point out what he wanted and Gabe filled him a plate and sat him down and began eating. Gabe watched with a smile, and once certain that Sam was occupied, went and got his own plate piled high with sweets. When he sat down Sam sent him a look.

“You’re supposed to have dinner first.” Sam said.

Gabe sent him a smirk. “Oh yeah? Says who?”

“Dean. He said mom always made him eat his dinner before he ate dessert.” Sam said.

“I’m just indulging myself.” Gabe said picking up a piece of cake. “I actually don’t need to eat. Perks of being an angel.”

“I still don’t believe you.” Sam said. “A man with yellow eyes killed my mom and burned down our home. That’s why our dad became a hunter.”

Gabe’s eyes went wide. “Oh! You’re little Sammy Winchester aren’t you?”

Sam jumped. “How do you know me?”

“Like I said. Angel.” Gabe said. “Now come on and eat. I have to get you back home before we upset your dad and brother. Am I right?”

“So… Why did you save me?” Sam asked.

“Because you asked.” Gabe said with a shrug. “I don’t normally take the time to help people. You’re just special.”

“How?” The young man asked curiously.

“Let’s just say that someday you’ll change the world. I know it.” Gabe said.

Sam stared at him but eventually went back to eating. When he was finished Gabe slid him a slice of chocolate cake, which he quickly ate. As they were leaving Sam began to get tired so Gabe picked him up and held him close again and the young boy curled into the warmth the man was providing.

“Hey Gabe? Will I ever see you again?” Sam asked sleepily.

“Why? Would you like to?” Gabe asked seriously.

“Yeah. I f you really are an angel I would like to have a guardian angel like you.” Sam said in between big yawns.

“Then I’ll be your guardian angel.” Gabe promised. “If you ever need me just call my name and I’ll come running okay?”

“Okay…” Sam said sleepily.

It didn’t take long for Sam to fall asleep in his arms. Gabe took Sam back to the hotel where the Winchesters were staying and appeared in the motel. With a smile he tucked Sam into bed and made sure he’d have pleasant dreams. With a smile he leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry Little Sammy.” Gabe said. “The archangel Gabriel will always watch over and protect you.”

With that he was gone, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated around the room until it landed in Sam’s hand. Sam’s smile grew as his hand closed around the feather and he slept peacefully until Dean woke him the next morning for breakfast.


	2. Home Economics

_**Home Economics** _

“‘Don’t exist?’” Gabe asked, pulling back from Sam’s tangled hair in shock. “What do you mean by that? ‘Don’t exist’? Of course I exist! I’m right in front or you!” He paused. “Well technically behind you because I need to get these knots out of your hair! Don’t you own a hairbrush? If not then we are buying you one tonight. Hair care is part of good hygiene.”

“I told Dad and Dean what happened that night and that you said you were an angel.” Sam said, staring at the book that Gabe had brought, showing different kinds of monsters. “Dad said that angels don’t exist and that you were most likely another hunter that happened to be tracking the same guys he was and killed them to save me.”

“Really? That’s the best he could come up with? That I was a passing hunter?” Gabe asked in disbelief, gently working out the tangles from those messy brown locks.

“Well Dean said that you might be an imaginary friend.” Sam said turning the page. “I’ve had one of those before.”

“While I know they exist being called one is a new one on me.” Gabe said. “There. I finally got all the knots out Kiddo. Now you’re going to have to brush it every day unless you like having to sit for two hours every month just gets knots out.”

“I will Gabe.” Sam promised. “So are all the monsters in this book real?”

“Yeah. Most of them are extinct now but some still roam. Like the flea bag and blood sucker that I saved you from.” Gabe explained. “Then you have creatures that only appear once every decade or every two, or sometimes every couple hundred.”

“What about you? How often do you appear?” Sam asked, turning those green eyes to stare at Gabe.

The angel just chuckled and pulled out two swathes of clothe, some thread and a needle. “I don’t appear and disappear Sammy. I’m an angel. I exist always. I don’t need food or sleep and there is only one thing that can kill me and, as far as I’m aware, only three of those weapons exist and I have one of them. Possibly two.” 

Sam frowned when the angel held the stuff out to him and he almost threw it back at the blonde. “Why’d you give me these? This is stuff for girls!”

The angel glared and the young boy instantly felt ashamed and when the angel spoke he felt even worse. “These are not ‘for girls’ Sam Winchester. These are tools and tools are meant for everyone to use.”

“I’m sorry Gabe.” Sam said, hanging his head, he only felt this bad when Dean was upset at him.

The blonde heaved a sigh and ruffled the kid’s hair. “Its fine but you have to remember that just because something looks like one thing it doesn’t mean that what you see is always the truth. Just like me.”

Sam frowned. “What does that mean?”

“Well…Look at me. I look human right? But we both know that I’m not.” Gabe explained. “But if you asked anyone who looks at me what I am they’ll say that I’m a guy. They couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“But you are a guy, aren’t you?” The young man asked, still feeling confused at the angel’s words.

“I may look male but the truth is that I am not male or female but a wavelength of Grace, which is my power.” Gabriel explained, setting up the items. “So I’m not male or female. I believe you might know the term as non-binary.”

Sam was still a bit confused until Gabe described himself. “Oh! So no gender?”

Gabe nodded with a smile. “That’s right! No gender. Now that I’ve cleared that up… Ready to learn how to sew?”

“I guess.” The boy said softly, looking at the things. “Why do I need to learn how to sew though? I’m never going to need to know that!”

“Oh really?” The angel asked with a smirk. “And if your clothes get holes in them? You’d throw them out and waste money. It’s easier to fix them yourself instead of trashing a brand new piece of clothing that only has a hole in it.”

“So then I could fix Dad and Dean’s clothes in case something happens?” Sam asked, suddenly feeling a lot better about the skill; he knew how expensive clothes were and just how rarely he got them.

Gabe smirked and pulled out his own cloth, thread, and needle and began to show Sam how to thread the eye. “Sewing is important to a hunter for another reason Sam. What are you going to do if you get injured by a creature while on a hunt?”

Sam began to mimic Gabe and soon had his own needle threaded. “Go to the hospital after I’m done I guess.”

“And when they ask how you got the wound?” The angel asked, showing the boy how to line up the two pieces.

“I guess going to the hospital would be a bad idea.” Sam admitted, making sure that his two squares were lined up just right.

“My point exactly. They’d think you were crazy and lock you away or arrest you.” Gabe said. “So instead of getting arrested or committed you can take care of your own wounds with a needle and thread and some whiskey. Or needle and dental floss.”

Sam blinked. “Dental floss?”

“Hey it works!” Gabe said, putting his needle into the fabric and pulling it tight, showing Sam exactly what he had done.

Sam tried to match Gabe’s steady work but it was off; the stitches were crooked and way to large. The boy watched again as carefully as he could as the angel made short stitches, closing the fabric up easily. The young Winchester turned back to his own piece and this time when he tried it came out much better.

“I think I’m getting it. Small parts right?” Sam asked.

“Bingo! The closer together and tighter the stitching, the better it’s closed.” Gabe explained. “Which is good if you’re bleeding a lot.”

“So what’s the whiskey for? He asked.

“Booze is made up of alcohol. Your medicinal kind is seventy percent. The higher the concentration the better it is at killing germs. If you don’t have any hydrogen peroxide or regular alcohol then a good high proof booze will do the trick. Not beer or wine coolers or anything like that but hard things like whiskey and vodka.” Gabriel said as he switched to a different stitch.

Sam blinked as the pattern changed and was quick to mimic it, doing a better job on this one then his last one by taking his time and carefully watching. “You know an awful lot about healing stuff. How come? Were you a doctor?”

“I was a Healer. The Healer. It was my job to heal those that need it and to Speak to those that needed to hear my Father’s word.” Gabe said with a smile. “See… We each have jobs, better known as Titles, in Heaven. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Archangel Michael right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. A lot of hunters pray to him because he’s like good at fighting or something right?”

“He is known in Heaven by many Titles and you can address him by any of these. I know him best as The First Born Archangel Michael, Warrior of Heaven. He leads Heaven’s armies and, in the event that our Father, God, is busy, he also leads Heaven. He’s actually been doing it for a while now.” Gabe said softly.

“What about Lucifer?” Sam asked curiously. 

“The Second Born Archangel Lucifer, the Spell Weaver of Heaven. He was our Father’s favored Child until Lucifer took this curse that drove him crazy and made him hate humanity when he used to love it.” Gabe said, his voice just as soft as before, making Sam wonder if he was okay.

Sam forged on, his curiosity driving him. “How many other archangels are there?”

Gabe smiled. “Two left. The Third Born and the Fourth Born. Which one do you want to hear about first?”

“Might as well go in order right?” Sam asked with a smile of his own.

“So next we have the Third Born Archangel Raphael. He is the Loreist of Heaven. He is the keeper of all the Lore, much like Hunter’s Lore but for us Angels.”

“So like a scholar?” Sam asked, his eyes lighting up.

Gabe broke into wild laughter. “He always hated being called that. He said a scholar was a name for people who only study and never learn. He believed that when you study that you should memorize everything you read. He turned several shades of red when I told him that not everyone could do that.”

The human’s grin grew at hearing the angel laugh; it sounded a bit like bells and made him happy. “So what about the last archangel? Who is he?”

Gabe’s laughter died down and he turned solemn. “The last archangel isn’t with us anymore. When Heaven began fighting during Lucifer’s Fall he tried to get the fighting to stop. When it didn’t he ended up dying. It made Heaven very upset because the youngest archangel was loved by everyone. When he ended his life it shook Heaven. So much that no one speaks his name anymore.”

Sam was silent for several minutes before looking up at Gabe with wide green eyes. “So what was his name?”

The angel before him was silent for the longest time before he seemed to shake himself out of it and reached out and ruffled those messy brown locks. “How about we go get some dinner and dessert and after that I’ll teach you how to balance a checkbook okay?”

“Only if we can go to that sub shop again!” Sam said with excitement, his question forgotten in his excitement.

“You drive a hard bargain but you have a deal!” Gabe said shaking his hand. “Go grab your jacket!”

As Sam rushed to get his coat he missed the crestfallen look that passed over the blonde’s face before he heaved a sigh and turned those gold eyes towards Heaven.


End file.
